Plant-decoration for various events is a blooming business around the world. Also, landscaping and planting are commonly used to adorn the life environment whether in a house or in a city planning. However, most of the conventional pots and fixed frames for plants are inflexible. Furthermore, moving the plant-pots one by one from the ground is tiresome, and the conventional fixed frames for plants are space wasting for storing or transporting.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a container having the characteristics of easy moving and can be disassembled while not in use. The present invention thus provides a structure for loading the potted plants with multi-advantages such as exchangeable appearance, easy moving, disassembling, and easy combining etc.